


This is why we can't have nice things Connor

by sakuma_ritsu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor goes feral, Connor needs to take a break, Connor/Markus is established, Everyone else goes feral because of Connor, Father son Connor & Hank, M/M, Overworked Connor, RK900 is Nines you cannot change my mind, romance not main focus, yes I'm reposting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuma_ritsu/pseuds/sakuma_ritsu
Summary: Of course, at 4AM on a Thursday morning in the city of Detroit, the one time Connor really cared about the weather, it was raining. Way to add to Connor’s already sour mood.





	This is why we can't have nice things Connor

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm reposting this. Yes I messed something up. Yes I'm sleep deprived and love DBH. What exactly is your point?

_ 30 hours _

Connor had been awake _ for 30 hours. _

It wasn’t like Connor was being impulsive and refusing to go into stasis, no, this was because he and Hank had been having a particularly hard time on the case they were working on. They were stumped.

The case involved an individual who had murdered two 30 years old men, both the victims died from blunt force trauma to the head alongside strangulation, android involvement had already been ruled out so Connor was quite puzzled. No physical evidence of the perpetrator has been located, no fingerprints on the victims necks, no hair fibres, no fabric fibers, no skin cells, Connor was blown away. Never would he have thought someone could leave a crime scene so clean, it was unsettling. It just pushed Connor’s drive further to find the culprit.

“Connor!” someone yelled from the entrance of the precinct. Connor swiveled his head around expecting it to be Hank chewing him out for staying at work so long, or Gavin just being…  _ Gavin. _

What he didn’t expect, however, was Hank, Nines,  _ and  _ Markus walking over to his desk. “Connor! I was wondering why you didn’t come home last night, how long have you been here?” Markus spoke first, concern lacing his voice. Hank and Nines however, weren’t as gentle with Connor. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!! YOU DIDN’T THINK TO CALL EITHER OF US!?” Nines hollered at Connor, arms crossed and standing beside an equally angry Hank. Hank didn’t say anything to Connor, which to him was worse than actually being shamed. 

A pop up made itself known on Connor’s HUD:

**WARNING: BATTERY LEVELS AT 11%**

**CHARGE IMMEDIATELY**

Connor instantly dismissed the pop up, not concerned and well aware he couldn’t rest yet. “I haven’t been up that long, all I want to do is find a plausible explanation for the lack of evidence at the crime scene.” Connor responded, turning back to his terminal and attempting to reconstruct ways the crime could have been perpetrated. CCTV footage then suddenly was shown on Connor’s terminal, and all the points he had compiled lined up.

“I’ve g-got a lea-d! The perp was s-spotted on-” Connor started, but was cut off by yet another pop up on his HUD 

**WARNING: BATTERY LEVELS 6%**

**CRITICAL LEVELS: CHARGE IMMEDIATELY.**

“Connor, what level are you batteries at?” Markus asked. Connor looked away sheepishly, but responded to the other android. “...6%” Connor replied very quietly, but the three heard it loud and clear. Nines was the first to respond “Connor! I know how much this case means to you, but working yourself to the point of collapsing won’t do anyone any good!” Nines scolded, anger coursing through Connor. It surprised everyone how Nines could be the more mature of the two brothers at times. 

“I know! But I just need to close this case!” Connor responded, irritated. 

**WARNING: BATTERY LEVELS 5%**

**CRITICAL LEV-**

Connor didn’t even let that pop up fully show angrily swiping away. He could feel his stress levels increasing solely from the anger accompanied by his low power levels. “Now, let me apprehend the suspect then I’ll take a break” Connor gritted through his teeth.

**LOW POWER MODE ACTIVATED. ALL UNNECESSARY SYSTEMS OFFLINE.**

**ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL FORCED SHUTDOWN: 30:00**

Connor sighed and got up, looking back at the androids and human. “I d-on’t have time for t-this, I’m going to the pl-lace the suspect was last sighted-d at whe-ther you like i-it or n-ot” Connor spoke before stiffly walking by the three, ignoring their calls of his name. 

\-----

\-----

\-----

Of course, at 4AM on a Thursday morning in the city of Detroit, the one time Connor really cared about the weather, it was raining. Way to add to  Connor’s already sour mood. Connor slightly stumbled through the dark streets, making his way to the street where the suspect was last seen. 

**WARNING: BATTERY LEVELS 3%**

**ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL FORCED SHUTDOWN: 10:00**

“S-HUT THE FUCK UP I GET IT HO-LY SHIT-” Connor began to roar, before swiftly being tackled from behind, knocking him and the attacker to the sidewalk. Connor swiftly got back up and so did the attacker. Female, around 5’7, White, Blonde and Green eyes, average build. Connor didn’t need his scanners to figure out she was unstable and dangerous, she didn’t put up much of a fight, which was a mixture of disappointing and reliving to Connor. He pinned the woman to the ground and made a connection to message with Markus.

_ <RK800: I’ve caught the suspect… but I need help…> _

_ <RK200: Connor! While I am very proud of you, that was extremely dangerous! Be sure to expect another lecture from all three of us.> _

Connor grimaced, but knew he had it coming, and that he deserved it, though he didn’t want to admit it.

_ <RK800: ...Alright. I’m at xxxxxxx, Please come quickly… I don’t know how much dweyiduoijposkljs vgtfdg8a79y8u pokl->  _

And the connection was cut off, had his power gone down too low?

“Co-nnor, run diagnosis”

**ALL SYSTEMS OPERATIONAL**

**STRESS LEVELS: 70%**

**BATTERY LEVELS: 1%**

**ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL FORCED SHUTDOWN: 1:00**

Red began to invade Connor’s vision, but he knew he had to stay focused and awake until Markus, Nines, and Hank got there, or all his hard work would be for naught. 

**ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL FORCED SHUTDOWN: 0:30**

Connor began to breathe in an anxious manner, he had never been forcefully shut down like this, how would It feel? Would it hurt?

**0:10**

**0:09**

**0:08**

**0:07**

**0:06**

_ Markus, Nines, and Hank invaded Connor’s vision, trying to shake and make sure he was okay as the woman was taken away by two other officers. _

**0:05**

**0:04**

_ Connor looked up at the three people in front of him _

**0:03**

**0:02**

**0:01**

_ And he smiled _

**0:00**

**SHUTDOWN INITIATED**

And then everything turned black.

\-----

\-----

\-----

Connor jolted awake, shakily scanning his surroundings. Wait, _ scanning??.  _ “Connor, run diagnosis”

  
  


**ALL SYSTEMS OPERATIONAL & ONLINE**

**STRESS LEVELS: 80%**

**BATTERY LEVELS: 50%**

50%??? Had he been put on charge?? The memories suddenly drowned Connor,  _ oh right, everyone else got there to take care of that woman… and I can assume they put me in the charging pod afterwards? I did shut down suddenly after all…  _ Connor sighed. He unplugged himself from the charging pod and walked through the doorway, meeting the gaze of three different pairs of eyes. Nines and Markus immediately tackled Connor and loudly voiced how worried they were. “Welcome back to the world of the living, stubborn fucker” Hank spoke with affection.

Everyone laughed together, Connor looking around at his loved ones while a warm smile made its way to his face.

_ “I love you all” _

\-----

\-----

\-----

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love you all and hoped you enjoyed it smooch smooch
> 
> Connor kinnie was once more released.


End file.
